Secrets in the Night
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Luna is just an ordinary girl but when she gets taken into the horrifying world of Slender. Will she survive or be killed by the wrath of Slenderman?
1. Friendship

**_This is my first ever story on here. I'm so nervous! Please R&R. I hope you enjoy it ^.^_**

* * *

"Come on Luna!" Her best friend shouted back at her. Luna wasn't one to run, she didn't do much really except study and sleep. Tom stood waiting patiently for her a few metres in front of her. She caught up eventually and he took her arm in his.  
"This is the first time you've been out of your house in ages! I know its finals and everything but everyone needs some fun now and again!" He joked with her. She ran a hand through her black hair and smiled up at him.  
"I suppose so." She agreed.

Tom and Luna had been best friends since they could remember, even before nursery. They had grown up together on the same street, next door to each other. There was barley a moment where they were apart. Luna was a simple girl; she liked her books and her pets. Her black hair was now past her shoulders and had deep blue eyes surrounded by her pale skin. She looked almost ghostly sometimes, which was probably why she only had Tom as a friend. Tom on the other hand was tanned with flowing brown hair and a dazzling smile. He had a lot of friends, played football whenever he could and was actually really smart. The only thing she didn't like about him was his obsession with horror. His room was full of horror games, films and posters. Frankly, they terrified her. She hated anything scary and refused to watch anything that looked remotely scary.

Luna found herself staring at him. "What?" He cocked his head and grinned at her. She shook her head. "You're weird." She said. He sighed at her and continued to walk towards his house. They finally got through his door and took their shoes off.  
"Where's your mum?" Luna asked.  
"Oh, she's at work till late tonight." He replied while taking her bags off her. Luna nodded as she surveyed his kitchen. Tom and his mum lived in a small house, but nevertheless it was pretty. Luna always enjoyed walking into the kitchen and finding an array of flowers dotted around the house. Tom stood in front of her and hugged her close. "What's that for?" She questioned him.  
"I just missed hanging out with you of course!" He said cheerfully.  
"Come on! I want to show you something!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to his bedroom. He flung the door open and motioned for her to sit on his bed as he started up his computer.  
Luna looked around the room of his. Blue, of course with some of the scariest posters she had ever seen. She stood up to survey a poster on the wall. Who was this man? Why were his teeth so pointy and covered in blood? She shuddered and turned her back on the dreadful poster. Tom spun around in his chair to watch her analyse the posters; laughing at her different disgusted expressions.  
The starting windows sound played on his computer so he turned around to find what he wanted to show Luna.

Luna looked over at him with suspicion as he pulled up a game. 'Slender'. The title was almost childlike with a creepy atmosphere behind it. Luna shook her head and paced backwards. "Luna! Come on! I won't let anything hurt you." He held out his hand to her but she shook her head and sat back down on his bed.  
"No way!" She argued. He sighed and got up to sit beside her. He took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "I promise, if mister slender man decides to show up. I'll protect you. Okay?" He questioned her. She sighed and started to nod slowly. She stood up and looked at him.  
"I'll do it." She sighed. He ran up and hugged her. He brought his lips down onto her forehead and kissed her gently. "Great! Let me go to the toilet first." He coughed when he stepped away. She saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks and laughed when he exited the room.

She was alone. The title screen taunting her; she got up and walked towards it. She reached the screen and sat in Tom's chair. "Let's see what this is all about." She leaned forward to grasp the mouse and clicked play. 'Collect eight pages' it flashed before everything faded to black.


	2. Slender

**_Hey guys! It's been exam times but usually I'll update often I hope, unless something comes up of course. I hope you enjoy this story please read and review ^.^_**

* * *

The world was spinning around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a darkened forest with a torch just out of her reach.  
She was no longer in Tom's room but far, far away. She coughed and got up. Luna surveyed her surroundings. Loneliness surrounded her.  
She felt sick to her stomach with dread. She knew where she was, it had clicked. Slender.  
"Find eight notes Luna…." A childish voice giggled carried by the wind. Luna took a deep breath and bent down to pick up the torch in front of her.  
"I suppose it's the only way to get home." She turned on the torch and walked towards an abandoned pick-up truck in the distance. She sang under her breath to calm her nerves.  
The ground under her feet was muddy and slowed her down considerably.  
"Why is it so dark?" She asked herself as she shivered.  
The light flickered on and off, lighting up the mud in her path.  
She reached the vehicle. A child-like note presented itself. _Always watches… No eyes… _  
A drawing of a faceless man with crosses where his eyes would be. An involuntary shudder ran through her body making her gasp for breath. The air suddenly got colder.  
Haunting music, played. It was soft, reminded her of a place in her memories. The music had a sense of urgency and she didn't want to stay around to find out what the music drew from the shadows.  
"I have to find the notes. I have to get back to Tom!" She shouted to the music.  
She shook her head. She was shouting to music. It was official.  
"I've gone insane!" Luna put her head in her hands shamefully.

Tom smiled at himself in the mirror. Today was the day. He was going to tell Luna. He liked the girl, a lot; maybe even love. He fixed his brown locks by pushing them to the side slightly and out of his brown eyes. He straightened up.  
"Come on Tom. You can do this. You've known this girl all your life. Surely you can just kiss her." He nodded to himself in the mirror, and then left the bathroom without another word.  
"Lunaaaa!" He sang happily as he stormed into his bedroom. His bedroom lay empty. His own voice echoed against the walls. He sat on his bed, defeated. She had gone?  
He walked sadly downstairs to get a glass of water. He was going to go around to Luna's home and give her a piece of his mind.  
He had been her friend and only wanted her to have fun for a few hours but her work couldn't wait could it? He always knew what came first with her. He slammed his fists on the table, causing the glass to fall and smash. Sighing, he went to pick up the pieces and realised. Her shoes were still here. He looked over his shoulder. Her bag lay where he placed it, untouched.  
He left the glass on the floor and ran to her house next door, hammering his fists on the doors and his eyes filled with worry.

"La da da da da." She sang along with her song in her head. A song Tom used to make her listen to all the time. She would never tell him, but she sang it often when she became upset or weary.  
The sky turned blacker still with no wind. It was unnatural.  
Ravens cried as they flew high above her. She sighed and trudged forward, collecting her 4th note. _No eyes….  
_"No eyes, huh? Haven't I had this one?" She grumbled and screwed it up in her pocket to join the other notes she found.  
The eerie music grew louder still. She hurried quicker to find the next note.  
That's when she saw it. That's when she saw that thing.  
It had followed her.  
She had seen it a few times. Just glances. Sickly white skin or unnatural limbs entangling with trees.  
Now, she had a good look at it.  
He was tall or she. The sex of the thing wasn't an issue or even a question in Luna's mind.  
I mean, who sees a terrifying creature bent on killing you and wonder about its gender?  
He was tall, almost as tall as the trees but his face could still be seen.  
The white, expressionless face almost bore into her as if it could see through her, without its eyes.  
He wore black, it seemed like a suit but clothing wasn't on Luna's mind. Her eyes became drawn to the extensions from it.  
Tentacles, if you will. They were many of them, enclosing together and binding with the trees. It seemed 'Slender' and the forest, were one.

Tom raced back into his home. She wasn't there, her mother had no idea; she thought Luna was with him. Her mother said she was been excited to see me and had no idea where she would go.  
Usually, it would make his heart skip a beat and accelerate rapidly, but not today. He was worried. He thanks her mother and promised he would find her.  
"Nothing to worry about," He laughed cheerfully, giving a signature smile. He searched places; everywhere she would go with or without him until finally he collapsed on his bed.  
He lay, remembering she had been here over an hour ago.  
Closing his eyes, he shut out the world; out his life. Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes.  
Where was she? How could she do it to him?  
Footsteps along a grassy path brought him from his feelings. He looked around suspiciously. He forgot he left Slender on. He sighed.  
The girl in the game was breathing heavily, like normal when you forced her to run for 2 seconds. He walked over to turn off his computer. Luna.  
He recognized her anywhere, even in a game with low resolution graphics.  
She was sitting next to a tree, seemingly catching her breath. The game had become in a third person view so he could see her clearly.  
He banged against his monitor. "Luna!" He shouted. She looked up at him confused. He watched her carefully as she got up to walk towards the camera. She shook her head and walked to her tree. He began to doubt she heard him as she sat down by her tree again.  
"Luna!" He shouted again.  
"Tom?"


	3. The end?

She had heard him. He jumped back from his computer screen with a hand over his mouth to stop the scream that wanted to be heard.  
"Tom? Is that you out there?" She banged on the screen.  
"Yeah, Yeah Luna; It's me," Tom walked back to see her.  
She looked terrified and dirty with cuts scarring her arms.  
"Oh Tom. I don't know how I got here. How do I get out?" She shouted to him.  
"I-I don't know. It's never happened to me before Luna. Just try to complete the game. Have you seen him yet?" Tom asked.  
"Who do you mean by him; that scary ass guy with no fucking face?" Luna swore at him.  
"So that's a yes then" Tom chuckled lightly.  
"Don't laugh at me, when I get out of here you are so dead." She scowled as she watched her back, looking for Slender.  
"It's fine. Just get the notes. I'll be here." Tom tried to reassure her.  
"Good job. I can't see you so just keep talking. You're keeping away the creepy music." She shuddered and continued walking.  
She sang under her breath. He recognized it almost instantly. It was the song they sang when they were kids. Surprise overtook him. He couldn't believe that she still remembered it.  
"Hey Luna?" Tom said.  
"Hmm?" Luna replied, clutching the 4 notes in her hand.  
He sighed. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to get it finished; I mean what if she never got out? What if she became trapped in Slender for ever?  
Would this be his last chance to see her?  
"B-Be careful okay? I don't want to explain to your mother why you're stuck in a creepy video game," His smiled faltered but he didn't care. She couldn't see him.  
She stopped and composed herself.  
"I'll try." She smiled, mainly to herself.  
She continued to walk along the dark path.  
"How many notes are there?" She asked him.  
"Eight," Tom replied.  
"That's what I was afraid of, 4 to go. Have you ever completed it?" She whispered.  
He knew the truth. He never had completed the game.  
The highest amount of pages he had gotten was about 3. At this point Luna was doing better than him, but saying that he didn't want to worry her.  
"Yeah. Of course! It's easy," He lied to her.  
She stopped near a tree to pick up a new note.  
It was just a picture of Slender in a forest. She liked the notes, even though they seemed creepy as hell. They had an almost child-like innocent feel to them which strangely, calmed her.  
"I hope so," She sighed.

The music got louder as time passed. It hadn't seemed like she'd been in here that long.  
"How long have I been in here?" She asked Tom.  
"An hour or so now," He sounded bored of just watching her like he had for the past half an hour.  
Damn. Her mother would be so worried when she doesn't return home.  
Luna was all her mother had left since her father walked out on them all those years ago.  
She shook her head and wiped the painful memories away and smiled. She had to stay strong.  
Hunger was over-taking her and her legs felt heavy with pain and exhaustion.  
What would be the harm in letting Slender get her?  
The music became louder still.  
She sighed. Soon she wouldn't be able to even hear Tom and that worried her more than any faceless man.  
He was the only thing she had left of home that she could talk to that would make her seem calm.  
Inside, she was slowly going insane. She couldn't help but fear the creature that was following her.  
Sometimes she thought she saw him out of the corner of her eye, getting closer.  
He was watching her, she could feel it.  
Every moment, every movement. He analysed her like a robot.  
"Tom, you know I love you right," She said, knowing her end was near.  
His footsteps although non-existent could still be heard to her. It was probably her mind, playing horrible tricks on her.  
"Of course you do!" He laughed.  
He had never believed her when she tried to act loving to him.  
He didn't believe in that or that she would. Who would want someone like her to love them? Compared to him, she felt like nothing.  
"No. I really do. You're my best friend.  
You've been there through everything. I love you so much." A lone tear fell down her cheek.  
He was silent. Luna continued to walk and found another note in a pipe.  
She continued to walk through the large pipe.  
She saw him, standing at the end of the pipe. It seemed she had nowhere to go. Her energy had depleted rapidly.  
What was the point in running, if he would just catch me in the end?  
She let her six notes fall to the ground like leaves fluttering to the ground.  
She felt herself walking towards him, almost like she wasn't controlling her actions.  
Tom gasped. He knew.  
He knew she was going to let him get her.  
"I-I love you too Luna, more than you know," He whispered to Luna.  
She smiled bravely and stood in front of Slender.  
A smile almost seemed to spread across his face as he reached out to touch her.  
Darkness took over her as his cold hand touched her pale face.

The screen turned black and static filled the headphones.  
Slender's white face filled Tom's screen.  
He slammed down on the keyboard as his tears finally released from his eyes, forming pools on the desk.


	4. I'm home?

_**Soo I thought i'd do something different in this chapter :). Points of view woo. This chapter actually scared the crap out of me.  
I did write it in a holiday home in the middle of a creepy ass forest though... Anywhoo hope you enjoy it :D and thanks for the review ElectricLeaf! and you too Zoey ;)**_

* * *

Luna POV

My head was pounding when I came to. Instinctively, I brought a hand to my head.  
"Luna, are you alright?" Tom stood over me. The worry clear in his eyes and held out his hand to me.  
"Y-Yeah. What happened?" I questioned him, not moving from my spot on the dirty floor.  
"You just fell over and hit your head, you clutz!" He knelt in front of me and pushed me gently, smiling the smile I loved so much.  
I straightened up on the pavement and rubbed my head.  
He offered his hand once more and this time I took it and stood beside him.  
"You worry me sometimes Luna," He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him. He seemed surprised by the contact but nevertheless hugged back.  
I, Luna Hart, am not a 'huggy' person.  
"Let's go for our best friend play date, eh?" He took my hand and led me to his home.  
Was it really all just a dream? The whole thing with Slender and the trees. I examined my arms to find the mud and cuts still littering my skin.  
"Odd," I murmured.  
"What was that?" he asked me.  
"N-Nothing," I smiled.  
He stopped and stared at me. I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"You're acting strange… Are you sure you're okay?" He said.  
"You're asking a lot of questions today," I laughed and pushed past him into his home.  
It looked different to what I remembered.  
No flowers; it was all black and grey.  
Once again he took my bag off me and I left my shoes near the door.  
"Where is your mum?"  
"That's a silly question Luna. She's been dead 5 years," His smiled faltered.  
I stood, mouth open in a state of shock.  
"You must have hit your head harder than I thought," He ruffled my hair playfully.  
I shrugged it off and followed him upstairs.  
His room was exactly the same. I sighed in relief.  
At least Tom was the same.  
"Sit! I want to show you a new game!" He smirked.  
I perched on his bed as he sat on his chair and set his computer up.

Tom POV

She was gone. I still couldn't believe it. Ugh, I was so useless.  
I couldn't even help my best friend; the girl I loved… I mean liked… a lot.  
Now, she would be stuck in that goddamn game.  
Why did I have to show it her?  
I know she's terrified of scary things and I blame myself for it.  
*Flashback*

"What's the film about?" A 12-year-old Luna asked me. She was sitting on my sofa, her black hair in pigtails. She looked adorable.  
She grinned at me playfully. This was before her father left.  
It was back when she was even more cheerful than me.  
"Jus' a film," I grinned at her while putting the dvd 'Ghost ship' in.  
I'd heard from my friends that watching a scary film with a girl will literally have them cuddling into your arms but Luna was different.  
I had a feeling it wouldn't work on her and it didn't.  
She broke down crying near the start and escaped upstairs into my bedroom.  
I knocked on my door.  
"Go away!" She cried. I ignored her and snuck into my room anyway.  
She lay, crying on my bed.  
My heart broke right there.  
I crawled beside her in bed and held her close to me until she stopped crying.

*Flashback over*

I missed her so much and she probably didn't even know. Why didn't I have the balls to tell her?

Luna POV

Tom seemed the same but there was something different about him; something unsettling.  
I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Wanna play?" He grinned at her and brought up Slender on his Screen.  
I shook my head.  
"No thanks Tom," I lay back on his bed.  
It became quiet as I heard his footsteps come closer.  
He grabbed my arm roughly. A sharp pain shot down my arm.  
"Stop it Tom! You're hurting," I tried to break free from his grasp but it was pointless..  
He had a vice-like grip on my arm.  
"Oh Luna, All you had to do was die again on Slender and it would all be over. We could be together," Tom's voice had changed. It became deeper, slower, darker and somewhat familiar.  
Tom smiled at me, producing a knife from his back.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain.  
But, it never came.  
I opened my eyes again. I stood inches away from Tom with darkness surrounding us.  
He reached down and his hand dipped through the floor.  
He pushed his hand in my face, it was covered in blood.  
We were stood on a lake of blood. How the fuck was that even possible?  
I shook my head.  
White smoke rose from the ground. It twisted into faces. People's faces distorted in pain and misery.  
"What is this place?" An involuntary shiver ran down my spine.  
"The land of the dead. These spirits here are my victims," This man spoke. I wouldn't call him Tom anymore. He obviously wasn't.  
He closed the gap between us.  
"My beautiful, beautiful Luna. Join us," His hand reached out and caressed my cheek. I looked at the bloodied floor.  
Bodies lay in the lake. I felt like I was going to throw up.  
A body I could see the easiest was a little girls. Her face was white and bright blonde hair fanned out behind her.  
Suddenly, her eyes shot open revealing grey life-less eyes.  
"Run,"  
"Run to the light Luna," The child-like voice whispered.  
Tom's face grew nearer.  
I moved my hand to his face and pushed him back.  
"Show me your real face 'Tom'," I could see the light growing behind him.  
He grunted and pulled away from me.  
He ripped the skin from his face and let it lay in a heap on the floor.  
He grew to his full height. His suit, tentacles and face.  
He bent down so his face was near mine and drew a smile on his face. In blood.  
His tentacles started to wrap around me. I had to get out, I had to get out now.  
Without a word, (well I don't know how he would talk to be honest, he didn't have a mouth.) he handed me a note.  
It was him with a badly drawn forest…. _6__th__  
_I touched his cold hand, lent forward and kicked him before running into the light.  
As I ran two red words flashed over and over.

'Game over'


	5. Home

_**Don't even know what to say here...**_**_It's my birthday in 10 days! Im super excited. Anywhoo hope you enjoy it and that the last chapter didn't scare you as much as it did me!_**

* * *

Luna POV

Jeeze. I needed to stop waking up in random places with my head pounding.  
At least this time it was familiar.  
I was back in Slender! Oh thank god. I kissed the ground with relief.  
"Come on Luna! Two notes left," The girl from the lake stood in front of me.  
"How do you know my name?" I asked her.  
She took my hand.  
"It's a long story Luna which is why you need to get home to figure out the ending," She smiled at me.  
I knelt down and pulled her into a hug. The little girl turned to run back in to the forest.  
"Wait! What's your name?" I shouted to her.  
"Danni," She smiled at me before she disappeared into the forest.  
I straightened up and smiled to myself.  
Okay, 2 notes left. It can't be too hard. Tom said it was a piece of cake.  
Speaking of Tom, I missed that guy.  
My stupid best friend, why has he never had a girlfriend?  
I mean, he was attractive enough and just so amazing… not that I liked him or anything.  
Well, at least it's keeping my mind of dying or going back to that place again.  
Fuck that place. That place will be in my dreams for as long as I live.  
I continued walking through the land of Slender.  
Oil barrels? What even is this place?  
I walked around each of the barrels until I found a note on the furthest one away.  
The music became even louder as I scrunched the note in my pocket with the rest.  
I couldn't even be bothered to look at it.  
The fear had gone, I swear after this I will be able to watch any scary movie ever and literally not give a shit. Bitch, I have lived fear and been to death. Even Chuck Norris couldn't beat that.  
Fear was the souls trapped in that world. They didn't know where they were or why they deserved it.  
What If I ended up like them? Tears sprung to the corners of my eyes.  
"Luna!" Tom's voice called through the forest much like before.  
"Tom!" I shouted to the darkened sky above me.  
"Oh my god you're alive. What happened?" His voice sounded muffled, tired and choked up.  
"Have you been crying?" I asked while looking around for the next idea on where to go.  
"N-No," He whispered.  
"You have,"  
"Nope,"  
"You sound like you have,"  
"I just have a sore throat,"  
"From what? Crying,"  
"Ughhh…" I giggled to myself but fell silent.  
Before me stood by far the largest tree in the entire wood.  
A note nailed to the bark but one large thing stood in my way.  
Slender. Why couldn't he leave me alone?  
Blood yet again covered his finger as he drew an expression on his blank face.  
Oh fuck. He was angry.  
I don't blame him, I'd be pissed off too if I got kicked by a 17 year old.  
In some way, I had to stifle a laugh. His face looked freaking comical.  
Blood drawn on eyebrows.  
If I wasn't stuck to the ground in fear, I would be rolling on it crying from laughter.  
Here I am. Oh god I'm going to die again. Great.  
His tentacles moved towards me.  
His head tilted to the side, like he was figuring out his prey's move.  
Unfortunately, I was the prey; his little toy.  
I had to plan my move carefully, but then again what if Slender could hear my thoughts.  
He nodded slowly.  
Guessing that's a yes. Oh Jolly!  
Time for plan B!  
I thought of the only logical thing and dodged him and ran for the tree and threw my flash light in his face.  
I grabbed the note, the final note and held it to my chest.  
Slender turned around slowly and pushed his face up close to me.  
"Goodbye Luna," He wrapped around me. I shut my eyes.  
For the third time, everything went dark.

Tom POV

Slenders face popped back up on my screen with the deafening static.  
"Son of a fuck," I swore at him. My eyes were red from crying, I don't even think I could cry anymore.  
What even happened to Luna earlier? She just appeared back but my god was she brave; the way she threw that flash light at him and made a run for it.  
I thought if she got all the notes then she would come back to me. I was so wrong.  
What would I even do now?  
I had to go into the game. I just had to get my Luna back.  
"I want to go into the game!" I shouted to the ceiling above me.  
Silence, nothing. I sat back in my chair and face planted the desk.  
She was in that game for four hours.  
The longest four hours of my life but how in hell would I explain it to her mum?  
My computer screen started flashing, slowly at first but then the speed increased.  
Faster and faster until it became a while blur with white light shining from it.  
With a loud bang, Luna was thrown on top of me. Throwing both of us back on the floor of my bedroom.  
"Luna? Luna! Luna!" I cradled her in my arms. She opened her eyes and smiled a lazy smile at me.  
I hugged her tightly. No way was I going to let her go after all that.  
She hugged me back. She was dirty. Her hair was all knotted and clothes were ripped in many places revealing blood and dirty cuts.  
I couldn't even stop myself; I pulled her closer to me and kissed her softly.  
Her eyes opened wide in shock but nevertheless she kissed me back.  
"Oh god Luna you have no idea how worried I was!" I started to get up and pulled her up with me.  
I entwined my hand with hers and grinned down at her.  
"You weren't in there!" She cried and punched me in the arm.  
It didn't hurt, really but still I rubbed my arm and pouted at her.  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
"I told you that you were going to be dead when I got out but I settled for a punch," She smiled up at me.  
"I'll just go phone your mum. You are staying at mine tonight," I smiled.  
"Bu-,"  
"No buts!" I waggled my finger at her.

Luna POV

Tom just kissed me! Tom had just kissed me…  
I squealed a little and bounced as soon as he left the room.  
Nothing could have made me happier in that moment.  
I looked behind me at the mirror.  
Danni stood there, staring at me with her dead eyes.  
I jumped back a little and clutched my chest.  
"Remember Luna. Your story has only just begun,"


End file.
